Verano por correspondencia
by Neevy
Summary: 15 Junio 1998: Sé que las posibilidades de que me contestes son prácticamente nulas. Aún así, ahora que siento que puede que muera pronto, me urge explicarte una cosa que me atenaza el corazón.
1. 15 Junio 98

Querido Ron:

Sé que las posibilidades de que me contestes son prácticamente nulas. Aún así, ahora que siento que puede que muera pronto, me urge explicarte una cosa que me atenaza el corazón. Eres un idiota, jamás captas lo que te quiero decir. Siempre lo supiste, pero haces como si te fuera indiferente, y tal vez así sea. Yo solo quiero que me digas de una vez qué quieres. No voy a poder soportar vivir contigo y no saberlo, prefiero una respuesta que no me guste a tu silencio, ya no somos niños, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé que pensar. La muerte de Dumbledore me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo efímera que es la vida. (N/A¡Y eso que era viejo!) Por favor, respóndeme. Esperaré una respuesta, el tiempo que haga falta.

Siempre tuya,

Hermione.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner.

Espero que les halla gustado.

Saludos. Neevy


	2. 16 Junio 98

Querido Harry:

Creo que cometí un gran error. Sé que estás enterado de lo que siento por Ron, aunque él no lo sepa. O mejor dicho, no lo supiera, en un arrebato le envié una lechuza en la que le pedía que me dijese si me quiere. Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Siempre puedo pedirle a Ginny que la recupere antes de que Ron la lea. ¿Dejo las cosas como están o recupero la carta? Necesito el consejo de un amigo. Tu consejo.

Besos,

Hermione.


	3. 17 Junio 98

Querida Hermione:

Mi consejo es que le llegue la carta, ¡ya hace tanto que estás enamorada de él! Debes dejarte llevar, que te guíe tu corazón. Los mejores meses de mi vida los pasé junto a Ginny y bendito sea el día en que dejé que mi corazón mandara. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pero debes recordar que es Ron, así que no esperes una respuesta rápida. Incluso es posible que no haya entendido la carta y me pregunte que significa. ¿Querrás que le explique el significado? Espero que me digas que sí.

Besos,

Harry.


	4. 18 Junio 98

Querido Harry:

Hazle ver que lo quiero. Que no puedo soportar su silencio. Su indiferencia. Ay, Harry, si no me quiere no sé que haré, te necesito, por favor.

Hermione


	5. 21 Junio 98

¿Cuánto hace que no tienes noticias de Hermione? Creo que se ha vuelto loca, llevo cinco días tratando de descifrar que me dice en su carta, ¡y encima me ruega una respuesta! No entiendo nada, y se despide de una forma muy rara: Siempre tuya ¿Siempre tuya? ¿Qué quiere decir? Si me mandas a Hedwing con un diccionario para la carta de Herms te lo agradecería. Sé que algunas veces he dicho que entre tantos libros iba a terminar volviéndome loca pero en realidad nunca lo creí, pero después de esta carta...

Ron


	6. 22 junio 98

Tienes razón, hace tiempo que Hermione se volvió loca, hace ya años. Haré algo mejor que darte un diccionario, te traduciré la carta. Hermy te quiere, y quiere que tú le digas si la quieres. Esa es su única locura, estar enamorada de ti, que bien mirado no es poco. Siempre tuya significa que aunque no le correspondas siempre te querrá. Ahora que ya entiendes la carta, ¿Qué harás?

Harry


	7. 23 Junio 98

Queridísima Hermione:

¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te diga si yo te quiero? Espero que sea lo que decías o me moriré de vergüenza (NA: Y yo sé de uno que no tendria que preocuparse de Quien-vosotros-sabeis). Tal vez no te guste mi forma de responderte, aún así, ahí va. Te quiero y eres lo más importante de mi vida. La mejor respuesta que puedo darte es que no dudaría en morir por ti. Siento todo el daño que te he causado. Espero que me perdones, mi vida, por favor.. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Empiezo a entender porqué la chica más inteligente del planeta esta en Griffindor y no en Ravenclaw: hay que tener valor para abrirse así a alguien, a alguien que no ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir. Yo no me atrevía a decirte nada. Espero que esto signifique que eres mi novia. Le he dicho a mamá que va a venir mi novia (que bien suena) a pasar unos días a casa, quiere conocerte, no cabe ensí de alegría, aunque ni se imagina que eres tú. Ya verás como todo elmundo se alegra porque tengo una novia (cada vez me gusta más esa palabra) preciosa, inteligente, buena bruja y excelente persona y amiga; además ellos te adoran, ya eres como una hija para ellos. Dime que vendras pronto, te estoy esperando y tengo una gran sorpresa para ti. Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Siempre tuyo

Ronald

Amiga mia:

ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENFADADA CONTIGO, ¿COMO PUDISTE NO DECIRME NADA? Cuando mi hermano anunció que tenía novia; he de añadir que estaba más emocionado que Percy con los culos de caldero, aunque tal vez haya sido un mal ejemplo; pille a Pigweon para asegurarme de que esa chica no fuera estúpida y que sorpresa me lleve al saber que eras tú. Lo que todavía no logro creer es que fueras tú quien dio el primer paso, siempre pensé que sería él, aunque la verdad no le faltaron oportunidades. Eso sí, menuda cartita, chica, eso merece una plática. Estoy muy feliz de que seas tú, no soportaría otra Flema.

Besos

Tu cuñada y amiga Ginny

NA: Se admiten todo tipo de reviews, criticas, tomatazos, tios buenos...Lana Poter, como me mandes a Voldy, te lo comes


	8. 24 Junio 98

Querido Ronald:

Sí, si y si. Sí a todo. Mañana mismo iré. Cuento el tiempo hasta verte. Yo también te quiero.

Esperando verte,

Hermione.

* * *

**Ya sé que no parece algo normal en Herms pero tras la carta del pelirrojo sus neuronas también tienen derecho a unas vacaciones.**


	9. 25 Junio 98

Gracias, Harry, eres un gran amigo, sin ti jamás hubiera entendido las palabras de mi Herms. Hoy viene a casa. No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Sé que cuando te lo diga te parecerá precipitado, pero si seis años enamorado no son suficientes ¿Cuánto debe pasar¡Quiero que se case conmigo! En cuanto recibí tu carta salí corriendo a buscar un anillo, si por mí fuera, en cuanto vinieras, me casaría con ella. Si ella dice que sí supongo que querras ser el padrino ¿no? La boda de Fleur y Bill será el día 7 de Julio. Ya están casi todos los preparativos y sólo faltan dos miembros de la familia: Herms y tú (sí, desgraciadamente la tía Muriel ya llegó). Ginny está muy alicaida, comprende que hallas cortado con ella, pero yo no. Nadie te ha dicho que Quien-tú-sabes no pueda encontrarla en la madriguera. No comprendo porqué la dejas si la amas.

Ron

P.D: Por cierto la última carta de Herms no tiene elocución (NA: Elocuencia, de verdad tenía que haberle mandado el diccionario) a un lado.

* * *

**Sin nada más que decir agradezco los review de Lana Potter, Krump, Ela Lok y Julilopx . Me encanta leerlos así que dejen más.**

**Besos**

**Neevy**


	10. 26 Junio 98

* * *

HARRY JAMES POTTER, ERES UN INVECIL PRESUNTUOSO. HE LEÍDO TUS BONITAS PALABRAS DE APOYO A HERMY, ARROGANTE HIPÓCRITA, COMO DAS ESOS CONSEJOS CON TU FORMA DE ACTUAR. ERES INCREIBLE. LES DIJE A TODOS QUE LO ENTENDÍA, PERO NO ES ASÍ. HARRY, YO NO SOY CHO CHANG. NO SOY UNA NENA LLORONA. SÉ DEFENDERME Y VOY A PARTICIPAR EN ESTA GUERRA, TE GUSTE O NO. ¿ACASO OLVIDAS QUE CASI MASTAN A MI PADRE¿Y LO QUE LE HIZO A BILL? Sé que mató a tus padres y que quieres acabar con él, pero no tienes porqué llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. ¿Recuerdas que el curso pasado empezaste a alejarte de todos? Hasta de Ron y Hermione. Al final ví como recapacitabas, pero tras la muerte de Sirius volviste a encerrarte en ti mismo, por suerte duró poco. Temo que sí vuelves a hacerlo, esta vez ya no volverás a ser el de siempre. Hablé con Luna y Neville y lucharán con nosotros. El Ejército de Dumbledore está a tus órdenes, disminuido pero totalmente entregado. No quieras hacer esto solo, podrias morir, todos podriamos morir, pero morirías solo. ¿Acaso no te llegó vivir así durante años? Piensatelo, por favor.

* * *

Queridísimo Harry:

Tenías razón, estar con Ron es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Hoy fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, hasta hace media hora. Ronald me ha pedido que me case con él. ¡Hasta tenía anillo! A esta altura ya te imaginas que hemos tenido nuestra primera riña, no de enamorados, pero sí de pareja, por nada más y nada menos que nuestra boda. Normalmente pasan años hasta esa discusión, no horas. Dios, no sé qué hacer. De verdad que lo amo. Sabes no le he contado a nadie, ni a Ginny, cuando supe que me había enamorado de él. La gente piensa que con once años no te puedes enamorar, pero la mayoría no son puestos a prueba por todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Cuando en el ajedrez mágico se sacrificó para que pudiéramos continuar, al verlo inconsciente sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y los minutos que tardé en despertarlo, los más largos de mi vida, pero la sonrisa que me dedicó al despertar se me quedó grabada por siempre. Era tan sólo para mí, para nadie más. Y en cuarto Krum me pidió, el mismo día que fue anunciado el baile, que fuera con él, le dije que sí un par de horas antes de que Ron dijera que fuera con él. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos ido Ron y yo, como pareja, tal vez no hubiera pasado nada o tal vez llevaríamos saliendo más de dos años. Quiero tener una vida con él, una familia con niños pelirrojos jugueteando por la casa. Pero no quiero casarme por temor a que no se haga realidad. ¡Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de decirle algo antes que esa odiosa arpía de Lavender! Bueno, te dejo, que no quiero aburrirte más con mi patética existencia.

Besos

Hermione

* * *

¿Te puedes creer que me he vuelto a pelear con Herms? Ya sé que es normal, pero ha sido porque le pedí que se casara conmigo. Yo la quiero y ella me quiere, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Tú ya viste la carta que me mandó, así que... no, tú no la viste ¿cómo sabías lo que ponía? Necesito respuestas.

Ron.

**

* * *

Bueno, primero decir que la segunda carta es un vociferador de Ginny y como bien habreis supuesto la parte en mayusculas son los gritos de la pelirroja. Ya sé que ya la habíais leido pero no me fijé en la fecha de la carta.**

Besos


	11. 27 Junio 98

Querida Ginevra:

¿Sabes que vivo con tres muggles insoportables en un barrio muggle¡Cómo se te ocurre mandarme un howler aquí¿Cómo? Me llamas hipócrita por decirle a Hermione lo mismo que le hubieras dicho tú, porque si no es así, no eres la Ginny de la que me enamoré. De la que sigo enamorado. ¿Me preguntas si no recuerdo que casi matan a tu padre¿Crees que podré olvidarlo alguna vez? No, jamás, yo vi el ataque, llegué a creer que incluso había sido yo. Sabes que soy lo peor que le he pasado a tu familia. En primero tu hermano, Hermione y yo nos enfrentamos a un perro de tres cabezas, un lazo del diablo y un trol, sin mencionar una partida de ajedrez mágico. En segundo Voldermort terminó llevándote a la Cámara de los Secretos para que fuera a buscarte, Hermione estuvo meses petrificada, y gracias a que llevaba un espejo, si no hubiera muerto, y a tu hermano y a mí casi nos comen un grupo de acromántulas _(N.A: se le olvida que en segundo casi les mata el Sauce Boxeador)._ En tercero casi no pasó nada, un licántropo casi nos mata, fuimos golpeados por el Sauce Boxeador y a mí casi me sorben la vida los dementores. La verdad es que cuarto fue muy tranquilo para tu familia (tal vez fue porque durante meses no me hablé con tu hermano), pero Voldermort volvió y por apoyarme perdisteis a Percy, sí claro, podía ser un idiota, pero es tu hermano. En quinto casi muere tu padre haciendo guardia para proteger la profecía que habla de mí y Voldermort, y tu hermano, Hermy y tú, y también Luna y Neville pudisteis morir en el ministerio porque traté de hacerme el héroe, otra vez. Y este curso hice que os enfrentarais a Malfoy y el resto de mortífagos, por lo menos pude daros suerte, si no tal vez estaríais muertos. ¿Sabes? Lo poco que sé de mi madre se parece demasiado a ti, temo que también serías capaz de morir por protegerme y no puede ser así. Ya ha muerto demasiada gente por protegerme: Mis padres, mi padrino y Dumbledore. Antes de morir me dijo que no tenía miedo porque estaba conmigo, palabras que resuenan como un eco en mi mente, noche tras noche. Ya sé que no eres Cho, que lucharías a mi lado si te pidiera, pero no lo haré. Crees que sabes defenderte. Puedes contra un mortífago, con suerte contra varios de ellos, eres ágil y buena con la varita, pero, Gin, no siempre la tendrás, y aunque tu carácter es fuerte, no tienes suficiente fuerza para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú y Hermy sois las que mejores resultados obtuvisteis en el E.D. y ella no tiene ni suficiente fuerza ni agilidad. No creas que os estoy diciendo que soy muy bueno y no me puedo comparar con vosotros. Pero con tan poco entrenamiento hay demasiadas probabilidades de que acabéis muertos. Pregúntales a Ron y Hermione qué les dije el verano pasado acerca de... bueno, lo que sólo saben ellos y sabía Dumbledore. No puedo pedirte que me esperes porque no sé si volveré, pero el hecho de saber que me quisiste es suficiente para hacer que no me sienta solo. Te advierto que Lockhart fue un gran maestro, sé hacer un buen encantamiento desmemorificador y no dudaré en utilizarlo si vas de cabeza a la lucha.

Harry.

* * *

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Os mando una carta para ambos porque, primero, la respuesta al vociferador de Ginny; si, me envió uno; fue muy extensa y no me apetece escribir dos cartas. El segundo motivo es por que será mejor que los dos os entereis de todo lo que tengo que deciros. Sé que una vez os dije que podíais hecharos atrás y todavía no os habeis apeado; pero en todos estos años las cosas cambiaron, por lo menos una vez al año uno de los dos, sino ambos, estuvisteis a piques de morir. Voldermort me arrebató a mis padres, a Sirius y Dumbledore. Ronald, sabes que para mi tu familia es como si fuese la mia, sabes lo que siento por Ginny y vosotros sois mis mejores amigos, sois lo único que me queda. Llevo soportando vuestras escenas de celos mutuos durante años y ahora que por fín (Casi merece un aleluya) estais juntos no quiero que lo echeis a perder. No os estoy diciendo que os caseis ahora, ni que no lo hagais, habladlo tranquilamente, sin gritar, sin discutir. Y si decidís casros aceptaré encantado ser vuestro padrino, así como de uno se esos "niños pelirrojos que juguetearán por la casa". Ron, si Hermione dice que sí, no temas a tu madre, me da que os echará un buen sermón pero se alegrará a más no poder en cuanto le convenzais de que Hermy no está embarazada. Por que no lo estás ¿no? Iré a la madriguera el día tres de Julio.

Os suplico que hableis civilizadamente.

Harry

P.D: Contadle a Ginny loque me dijo Dumbledore que dijo Trelawney sobre mi. Merece saber porque la aparté.

* * *

Siento la demora en subirlo y espero que os gustara. Y apra los que leyeran verdad o mentira mañana subo el siguiente capitulo.

Besos y gracias por lo reviews

Neevy


	12. 28 Junio 98

Querido Harry:

Ji, ji, siento lo del howler, no me acordé de tus tíos. Claro que le hubiera animado, como tuviéramos que esperar a que mi hermanito se decidiera... Tu carta es tan extensa que casi no sé por dónde empezar. Ya sé, mi familia. Mamá, papá, Bill, Charly, Fred y George y Percy (sí, ha vuelto a casa, ya te lo contaré en otra carta o tal vez cuando vengas) pertenecen a la Orden y Ron y yo seguimos perteneciendo al E.D, Ejército de Dumbledore, y debes saber que aún sin nuestro líder lucharemos contra lo que haga falta en nombre de Dumbledore. No puedo decirte que no moriría por protegerte pero¿puedes prometerme que no lo harías tú por mí? No hace falta que respondas, Hermy y Ron me contaron y parece ser lo que pretendas. Sé defenderme, en este tiempo me resguardé en practicar autodefensa muggle, así que no creas que me costaría inmovilizarte, tendremos que probarlo. Hermione y Ron ya te dijeron que irían y Neville tiene tanto derecho como tú a luchar esta guerra ¿Me equivoco? Sé que no. Tal y como yo lo veo, conmigo tienes dos opciones, dejarme ir contigo, aunque me desmemories tengo métodos para recuperarla, o que vaya sin ti, en cuyo caso no sabrás si estoy viva o muerta, tal como yo no lo sabría desde La Madriguera. El día anterior a la boda de Bill y Flema quiero saber tu decisión. ¿Lucharemos como pareja o por separado?

Te sigo queriendo.

Ginny

P.D: Recuerda que amar es tu don.

P.D. 2¿De verdad crees que Hermy está embarazada? Ya sé que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero de verdad que las cartas son el punto débil de esta gatita.

* * *

Gracias por los Review. Y hasta la proxima.

Neevy


	13. 30 Junio 98

Neville:

Primero quiero agradecerte tu fidelidad al E.D, tan sólo Luna y tú respondisteis a la llamada, significa mucho para mí. Este año no iré a Hogwarts, iré a por Voldermort, pero antes de ello tengo que encontrar unas cosas que me permitirán derrotarlo. Es muy probable que por el camino nos encontremos con Bellatrix Lestrange; pensé en matarla yo mismo por lo que le hizo a Sirius, mi padrino; pero si estás dispuesto a matarla si hace falta (lo cual es muy probable que sea necesario), es tu derecho el acabar con ella por lo que le hizo a tus padres. Por lo tanto, amigo, te invito a venir conmigo, acabaremos con los que nos quitaron el tener una infancia normal con nuestros padres. Te doy tiempo para responder, pero a partir del día 3 estaré en La Madriguera.

Harry

* * *

Luna:

Quiero agradecerte que lucharas aquella noche en Hogwarts, que respondieras a la llamada del E.D. Casi no puedo creer que de más de una docena de miembros que había en Hogwarts sólo respondierais Neville y tú. Vale, sí, había gente que sabía que no contestaría pero hubo de otra que me extraño muchísimo, quedé decepcionado. Te estoy contando esto por tu gran sinceridad, eres capaz de decir la verdad a la cara aunque haga daño. Querría pedirte un favor, cuando me vaya cuida de Ginny, por favor, no dejes que haga locuras. Espero que sigamos en contacto.

Harry

* * *

VENGANZA, JAJAJAJAJA (risa de mala). Esto es lo que se deja entrever que quiere nuestro amigo (por suerte no enemigo) Harry. Pero yo que soy un angelito(tirado a patadas del cielo, como se dice por mi tierra) solo les voy a pedir que me dejen review.

Besos

Neevy


	14. 31 Junio 98

Harry:

No necesito tiempo para pensármelo, iré contigo. Pero necesitaré algo más de tiempo para preparar mi partida (y ayuda para no olvidarme las cosas). Tanto Luna como yo hemos sido invitados a la boda del hermano de Ron, creo que se llama Bill. Dicen que sin nuestra ayuda las cosas se hubieran puesto bastante más feas. Comprendo lo que vas a hacer, si él hubiera matado a mis padres y tratado de matarme a mí siendo tan sólo un bebé, también querría acabar con él. Ginny me ha contado lo que ha pasado entre vosotros y creo que hiciste bien, pienso como tú que si seguís juntos tal vez acabe muerta sólo por ser alguien importante para ti. Sé que ha debido ser muy difícil para ti.

Neville

* * *

Harry, deberías limpiar tu cuarto, esta lleno de vasariah, me he pasado dos horas desde que llegó tu lechuza limpiándola a ella y a mi cuarto, y por cierto, ese pajarraco blanco no tiene muy buen perder. Bueno, en contestación sincera a tu pregunta no formulada te diré que la gente prefiere que otros peleen por ellos, quieren estar a salvo. No es lo mismo revelarse contra ese sapo de Umbridge que enfrentarse al peligro. Ya sabes lo de los padres de Neville, así que el no dejará de luchar porque sea peligroso, y yo soy yo, me llaman lunática, no debería extrañarte. Respecto a Ginny: hiciste el idiota. Te haría ese favor encantada, Ginny es lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga, pero ella peleará y yo también y quizá no sea en el mismo frente.

Nos vemos

Luna

* * *

Amor mío:

Harry me ha ofrecido acompañarle para que pueda matar yo a Lestrange. Sé que nuestro tiempo juntos todavía no es suficiente, pero jamás será suficiente el tiempo a tu lado. No hace falta ni que te diga que he aceptado, sé que comprendes que quiera ir por ellos.

Te quiere

Tu Frankie.

* * *

Bueno, he recibido quejas por parte de Hedwin, por explotación, pero tras llegar a un acuerdo con ella, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Y gracias por los Reviews. 


	15. 1 Julio 98

Gracias, Neville, eres el único que me apoya con lo que hice con Ginny. Ni Ron, ni Hermy, ni Luna, todos piensan que soy idiota (Y no niego serlo) y que Voldermort podría encontrarla de cualquier forma. He tenido que amenazar a Ginny con quitarle la memoria y ni con esas. Ya hablaremos de los preparativos para nuestra partida en la madriguera.

Harry

* * *

Harry acabas de ganarte un aprobado en adivinación (sino un sobresaliente). Lo que te voy a contar ahora es Top Secret: Hermione, nuestra racional Hermione, le ha dicho que si al mentecato de mi hermano. Ahora que ya te habrás recuperado de la impresión (lo que será una suerte, pues yo todavía estoy consternada) tengo decirte que piensan decírtelo cuando vengas, así que hazte el sorprendido o me descuartizan.

¿Impresionado¿Sí? Pues agarrate que no es todo. Cuando le dijeron a mamá (y al resto de la familia) les sermoneó de que eran muy jóvenes. Luego se puso histérica y le decía a Ron que como había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a Hermy, pero que por lo menos era lo suficiente hombre como para casarse con ella y formar una familia con ella y su hijo. Te juro que a esas alturas no sabía dónde meterme. Ella decía que no estaba embarazada y papá quería probar una cosa muggle llamada Prediction con ella. La pobre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando Ron vino a rescatarla en su corcel blanco, es decir, que grito¿Cómo va a estar mi Herms embarazada¡Si soy virgen! Si, sólo se le ocurre a Ron, pero si no estuvieran los gemelos la cosa hubiera acabado ahí. Te imaginas que dijeron ¿verdad? Son de lo que no hay, nunca había visto a Ron ni Hermy tan rojos, se pusieron tan rojos ante las insinuaciones de que sería por poco tiempo que pensé que iban a estallar. Una vez ya los consiguieron convencer de que la boda no era por embarazo mamá se puso contentísima y los abrazó por casi una hora en la que no paró de llorar de felicidad.

Ah, si, ya hay fecha para la boda. Por favor, redoble de tambores, el 5 de julio, boda doble. La verdad, como soy la madrina me alegro un montón, el vestido de dama de honor era un horror (Imagínate un traje de color oro con cuello alto y manga larga ¡En julio!) y Hermione me deja elegir el traje, y como mi acompañante (Recuerda que eres el padrino) me ayudarás a buscarlo. Luna será la dama de honor de hermione, seguro que se pondrá contentísima, yo solo me pregunto como será su vestido.

Besos

Ginny

* * *

En el próximo capitulo Harry recibe una carta inesperada¿de quien será?

Gracias por leerlo y dejad reviews.

Neevy


	16. 2 Julio 98

Querida Gin:

Lo siento pero creo que te descuartizaran, yo no lograré hacerme el sorprendido cuando me lo digan¿o debo entrar en shock otra vez? Y no te metas con Ron por su "aclaración" trataba que dejaran de atosigar a Hermione y estando tus hermanos representa una gran valía. Sobre el vestido de Luna te diré que cuando me acompaño a la fiesta de Slughorn estaba preciosa, con su estilo propio, pero preciosa. He estado pensando y es una pena que Luna y Lupin se conozcan, imagínate las presentaciones: Lunático te presento a Lunática; Lunática, Lunático. Espero haberte arrancado una sonrisa, aunque ya debiste reír ayer abondo. Hasta mañana.

Harry

* * *

Hola Cara-rajada: 

Supongo que estás pasando las vacaciones con el pobretón, la sangresucia y la zanahoria enana (N.A: Lo siento, Ginny). No me creerás, pero tengo que informarte, no quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre, no soy capaz de matar. No pienses que he cambiado tanto, siguen sin gustarme ni los sangresucia, ni los squibs y mucho menos los muggles. Pero me conviene más estar de tu parte, sé lo apegado que estabas a Dumbledore y que vas a acabar con todos los mortifagos que puedas., pero sin que lo sepan ambas líneas. El Señor oscuro me considera un inútil y eso es algo que nunca será un Malfoy. Te ofrezco mi ayuda, se que consultarás con esos tres pero se discreto, no quiero que se entere medio mundo mágico.

D.M.

* * *

Harry, llegaré un día después que tú y Luna también, diles a los señores Weasley que llegaremos por la red Flu a eso de las cuatro de al tarde si les parece bien, iremos juntos ya que Luna tiene pánico a perderse por entre las chimeneas. Hasta entonces. 

Neville


	17. 3 julio 98

¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar una sola de tus palabras? Tienes razón, acabaré con cuantos mortífagos pueda, incluidos tú y Snape, así que si aprecias tu vida, no te cruces en mi camino. Que te quede bien claro, yo no soy Dumbledore, ni tú Snape, yo no confío en la gente por que sí. Cúbrete las espaldas, hurón, por si acaso. Cuando acabe esta guerra, las influencias de tu difunto padre (si no muere a manos de la orden, lo hará en las de Voldermort), no te servirán de nada, si es que llegas vivo al final.

* * *

Es un capitulo muy cortito porque Harry ya está en la madriguera y Luna y Neville llegan al día siguiente. Espero que haber dejado patente el odio y la repulsión de Harry ante la propuesta de Draco.

Besos, Neevy


	18. 4 Julio 98

Draco Malfoy:

Sé lo que te contestó Harry, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con él, no pudiste matar a Dumbledore y quiero pensar que hay algo bueno en ti. Aunque Harry te dijera que no quiere tu ayuda, mándale la información vía lechuza. No le digas a Harry, y menos a Ron, que me he puesto en contacto contigo ni que es idea mia, o atente a las consecuencias. Harry está dolido por la muerte de Dumbledore, dale tiempo y motivos, y terminará confiando en ti.

Cuidate

Hermione

Contestando a mi amiga Lana, sí, todos los capitulos serán cartas, aunque por supuesto se sabrá que ocurrió mientras estuvieron en la madriguera. Gracias por leer este fic y cuidense.

Neevy.


	19. 5 Julio 98

¿Que me atenga a las consecuencias¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando, maldita sangresucia¿Con Potter¿Con Weasley? Aun así no diré nada mientras mantengas alejado de mí a Potter. Habrá un ataque pasado mañana en el Callejón Diagon. De momento no le contaré nada a tu patético noviecito, reina Weasley.

D.M

* * *

Habrá pasado mañana un ataque en el callejón Diagón, en la tienda de los hermanos del pobretón, por esa boda a la que seguro estás invitado (Como no, siendo novio de la zanahoria enana), tu decides si creerme o no.

D.M.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que no vas a contarme, hurón de mierda? Deja a Hermione, o te juro que no pararé hasta acabar contigo. Cómo hagas algo para fastidiar mi boda, date por muerto, quiero que sea el día más feliz en la vida de Hermione. No te metas con mi familia, estúpido cobarde.

R.W

* * *

Espero que esteis disfrutando del veranito (o del invierno, si es el caso), pero como ello no es escusa para vaguear, id al go, y dejadme algun review.

Besos, Neevy


	20. 14 Julio 98

Amor mío:

¿Qué tal te encuentras, mi amor¿Sabes? He estado pensando y creo que ya encontré un nombre para la niña: Sol. Es una gran forma de alcanzar el cielo en vida, tener la Luna y el Sol, y quizá alguna Estrella en el futuro. Vosotras sois lo más importante de mi vida. No sabes cuanto te extraño, pero tú y mi niña sois el hechizo más fuerte que existe, ya no soy aquel niño patoso de Hogwarts, ahora soy un hombre decidido a hacer lo que sea para tener un mundo mejor para su familia. No sé que más contarte, todavía no nos hemos encontrado con ningún Lestrange. Ver el valle de Godric con la casa donde sucedió todo fue un golpe muy duro para él aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Le miro y pienso que esta guerra acabará pronto, que no podríamos estar en mejores manos. Cariño, no quiero que te sientas inútil, el trabajo de investigación también es muy importante, mira los libros de Lily y James, pueden tener cosas interesantes. Espero que entiendas bien esta carta, aunque una esplendida idea, el método de codificación muggle es más complicado que el mágico.

Te quiere, os quiere.

Tu frankie

* * *

Querida Ginny:

Ayer llegamos a la casa de mis padres, al principio fue muy duro estar allí, pero después muchos recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, recuerdos que habían permanecido dormidos durante toda mi vida, recuerdos felices. Hay multitud de fotos: de mis padres, mías, de Sirius, de los merodeadores (sin Colagusano, le grité que se largara y así lo hizo). Todavía guarda el olor a mamá, Lirios, y aunque fuera se siente una presencia maligna, dentro siento a mis padres y a Sirius animándome a seguir. Solo espero que tú estés bien, por fin comprendí que tus ansias de luchar fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti. Sé que eres fuerte y que Ron está a tu lado, pero mientras esta locura siga no podré dejar de preocuparme por ti.

Te quiero

Harry

* * *

Querido Ronald:

Ojala estuvieses aquí conmigo, acabamos de casarnos y ya estamos separados, pero soy la única que sabe hablar francés y Nicky esta siendo muy provechosa para el ED, con su naturaleza de veela encandila a los mortífagos varones, que son la mayoría, y luego entre las dos derrotamos a eso peleles. Además, el hecho de que una veela trabaje con nosotros en la guerra esta teniendo un efecto muy positivo en el resto de criaturas mágicas. Los duendes, las veelas, las sirenas y los leprechauns están de nuestra parte. También los elfos domésticos, gracias a Dobby y a la P.E.D.D.O. están dejando de lado a las familias de mortífagos y formando un ejercito capitaneado por Dobby. Aun así no todo son buenas noticias, nos encontramos con McGonagall en la última batalla y resultó herida, Nicky desplegó sus encantos, pero era una mujer y no surtieron efecto, aunque logramos entretenerla lo suficiente para sacar a Mcgonagall y llevarla a San Mungo. Sé lo poco que te gusta escribir pero necesito noticias tuyas, no soporto no saber como está mi marido, aunque estoy segura de que ambos vamos a sobrevivir porque me debes una luna de miel cuando todo esto acabe.

Siempre tuya

Hermione

* * *

Hola a todos.

Ya sé que llevaba demasiado sin subir una carta y las últimas eran demasiado cortas, pero espero que estas tres cartas me rediman en parte. Bueno, como ya habreis notsdo el ED se ha dividido en varios frentes: Harry-Neville, Ron-Ginny, Hermione-Nicky y Luna, que está en el Cuartel General a causa de su embarazo. A los que se hallan leido ya el último libro y vean que no pega ni con cola, tenez en cuenta que yo no lo leí.

Besos, Neevy.


	21. 15 Julio 98

Querido Frankie:

Me encuentro perfectamente, siempre y cuando no tenga vómitos o nauseas, lo cual es casi siempre. Según sanadores de la Orden la niña está completamente sana. Pensaba que querrías llamar a la niña Alice. Podemos ponerle el nombre que quieras, pero no vas a tener mas que una oportunidad, al menos conmigo, tú vuelve a hacerme esto y sentirás todo lo que yo he pasado en carne propia. No me siento nada inútil aunque me gustaría poder luchar en lugar de tener la cabeza metida todo el día en libros. He descubierto dos cosas interesantes, la primera un hechizo para que sientas lo que se pasa en un embarazo, y la segunda, que Lily y James poco antes de morir supieron de la existencia de los horrocruxes y de hecho encontraron uno. Un guardapelo de plata perteneciente a Salazar Slitherin y que podía encontrarse aquí, en la Mansión Black, puesto que había encomendado su protección nada más y nada menos que a Elladora Black, tía de Sirius, por lo que es más que probable que ese horrocrux esté en esta casa. Sé que ni falta hace que te diga que te quiero, que te extraño y que te cuides.

Luna.

Querido Harry:

Es maravilloso que hayas podido recordar a tus padres, hasta ahora sólo podías recordar su muerte cuando un dementor estaba cerca de ti. Sabes que tanto ellos como Sirius, Dumbledore o Cedric confían en ti desde donde estén, además del E.D, que confía ciegamente en ti. Todavía no tengo rastro de ningún horrocrux. Parece ser que los elfos domésticos están dejando de lado a los mortífagosgracias a Dobby y a la Peddo esa (quien habría imaginado que serviría para algo). También la incorporación de Nicky da buen resultado, aunque ni Lupin ni Hagrid están teniendo demasiados resultados en sus campos. La profesora McGonagall está en San Mungo, pero se recuperará en poco tiempo. He aprendido a aparecerme y he conseguido un permiso especial gracias a Percy. Cuando logremos destruir todos los horrocruxes estaré a tu lado, no me enfrentaré a Voldermort, pero no dejaré que los demás te hagan daño sin que puedas enfrentarte a él. Te quiero.

Un abrazo.

Ginny.

Queridísima Hermione:

Te escribo para que no te preocupes, estoy bien, sé que no podía ir con vosotros o que podría convertirme en otro de esos "peleles", pero querría estar contigo en todo momento. ¿Sabes? El otro día me encontré con Lavender e intentó seducirme (diría de nuevo pero de nada vale decirlo, pues los dos sabemos que sólo quería darte celos), le dije que me había casado contigo y farfulló algo muy raro pero prometió dejarme disfrutar de mi matrimonio. Cuando todo esto acabe te llevaré de Luna de miel al fin del mundo si hace falta, pero mientras tanto prométeme que si aparecen muchas mujéres y veis que no podéis contra ellas, desapareceréis, sé que no quieres ver sufrir a la gente, pero si te pasa algo, me muero. Ya te dije que moriría por ti y si hace falta lo haré.

Siempre tuyo.

Ronald.

El Señor Oscuro tiene pensado atacar un pueblo muggle llamado Surrey, dice que allí hay algo que ha protegido a Potter durante dieciséis años y va a destruirlo. Vosotros sabréis a qué se refiere.

D.M.

Querido Lunático:

Quería contarte dos cosas, la primera es que Voldermort piensa atacar a mis tíos, puede ser una trampa de Malfoy, pero no mintió en el ataque a Sortilegios Weasley, y si no fuera por mi tía estaría muerto. Le debo algo, no puedo dejar que mueran. ¿Debo ir por ellos o será una trampa? La otra es que Luna sabe dónde está uno de los horrocruxes, el guardapelo, está en el Cuartel General. Recuerdo que hace dos años intentamos abrirlo y no pudimos, pero no sé qué hizo Sirius con él. Así que si ves a Mundungus pregúntale por él, dile que es cuestión de vida o muerte, aunque tal vez ni eso le importe si lo robó él. Otra posibilidad es que lo escondiera Kreacher, al que he ordenado que siga las órdenes de Tonks en mi ausencia, por lo que puede estar en cualquier rincón, aunque si sabía su valor es probable que esté junto a la caldera y si está la foto de Bellatrix ,que alguien me haga el favor de romperla. Si necesitas poción Matalobos puedes pedírsela a Luna, es muy buena haciendo pociones, como si tuviera un sexto sentido para ellas.

Cuidaos tú y Tonks.

Harry.

Espero que os hayan gustado, dejad algun review.Yo me voy de vacas, asi que hasta la vuelta no habrá más capitulos. Que disfruteis las vacaciones.

Besos

Neevy


End file.
